Top 5 PEoE Villains (Platinum)
Top 5 PEoE Villains Another opinionated list by Platinum? Yes, I love doing this stuff. This is going to be a list of the villains of the group that I think are the best. Keep in mind what counts as a villain... If a character was once a villain, but has switched to the good side, then they aren't villains anymore. Even if some characters have killed, it doesn't necessarily make them a villain. I'll try to do this list based on how good of a villain these characters are rather than how likable they are. Now on to my list.... 5. Sock It was a tough decision deciding between Sock and Heart. Both are leaders of brutal organizations, but there are a few things that put Sock above Heart. For starters, Sock is able to keep her organization running smoothly, and Heart's organizations is falling apart at the seems. Sock is a cold-blooded killer who doesn't like to show mercy, and this still holds true even after she leaves her organization. Heart is exactly the same, but when spending time with Ocean we can see that she still has somewhat of a good side to her. 4. Freeze Who doesn't love Freeze? Calling him a villain is questionable, but it seems that way in my eyes. Freeze just kind of does whatever he wants and screws around with people. Freeze is seemingly unpredictable and will even backstab his friends as shown when he killed Hound, or when he tried to kill Heart. Freeze also rapes people apparently, or at least Luck. Freeze seems to know a lot of things and also seems to pull some strings... 3. Icicle What puts Icicle above Freeze? She kills a lot. I mean A LOT. Icicle is possibly the most brutal member of Heart's organization, she's even more menacing than Heart herself. You could argue that Sock has killed a lot of people too, but we never see these actions, we just hear about them. Also, Icicle has probably killed more than she has. We also can't forget that Icicle killed Luck. 2. Darkrai Darkrai is behind a lot of bad things that happen as he is the right hand man of Giratina, often doing most of the work. Despite what you may believe, Darkrai is the reason behind angels getting corrupted. He pulls some strings to guide them to insanity if the world around the angels don't do it to them first. Since Darkrai does most of Giratina's work, he's pretty much the leader of the demons, and when the gates to Hell opens, he plans to lead them and attack all mortals. 1. Luna The one reason Luna is above Darkrai is because his plan hasn't happened yet, so we don't know how it will go. Luna committed mass genocide, she's killed more people than Icicle can count. Luna has her reasons for killing, other than the strong urge to, and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Hell, she even awakened a God to turn back time, which didn't work... but it's pretty big.